A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Party
by rwrocksme
Summary: Ella and Harry get into a crzy situation on the way to a party. Will anyone beleive their story?Part of the SOME ENCHANTED STRANGENESS universe


He was her boyfriend of about two years, and was currently her fiance'. Harry and Ella had never really dated, so to speak, because by the time one of them (Harry, if she remembered correctly)actually got around to admiting they liked the other, they had known each other so long that daiting just felt like an unnecacary formailty. Recently, Ella had proposed to Harry (after a long fight that resulted in Ella running away to a knitting shop and Harry having to get on hand and knee to ask her to ask him to marry her) and now they were on their way to the first party as an engaged couple.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Harry asked, peering out the window, "This does'nt look familiar."

"Yes, Harry, this is the right way." Ella sighed, turning left in her old black and pink VW BUG.

"No," Harry said, looking at a map (obviously not realizing it was upside-down) "I think we're lost!"

"We are NOT lost! I've been here before, and I know that I'm going the right way."

"Are you forgetting, that I am THE BOY WHO LIVED, and that I fought VOLDEMORT, and maybe, just maybe, I know when I'm lost."

"Well, do you want to ask for directions?" Ella asked.

"Why can't you ask for directions?" Harry asked.

"I'm not the one who's lost," Ella explained, "Besides, here it is."

They pulled up in front of Professor Dumbledor's summer home and opened the doors to get out of the car before realizing that no one was there. Harry looked at his watch.

"We're a half-hour early! What are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I left my knitting at home...oh, I knew that was a bad idea! Damn it." Ella groaned.

"I have an idea." Harry whispered, wraping his arms around her and smiling mischeviously.

"HARRY!" Ella exclaimed.

"What? We can't leave, and we ought to have a little fun while we're waiting."

"Oh, you are a sick puppy!"

"Where could they be?" KD asked, "They left even before we did!"

"Maybe..may-, maybe they went to RIO, DEGINARO, I HAVE THE PARTY OF MY LIFE, AND I AM FREE AT LAST...FREE, FREE, FREE AT LAST!!! Woho! This is _damn _good punch!" Emily sang.

"Woah, no more strawberry daquiris for you, missy." Julia said, taking the slush-filled glass out of Emily's hand.

"What...what was that for? We, we're at a party...whew!" Emily put her hands over the lights, "Who turned out the...there it is. There it is. Where's the bannana bread? Bannanas! Bannanas! WHEW! GO BANNANAS!"

"Banannas?" KD asked, "You don't think..."

"No! They wouldn't...would they?" Julia asked, her eyes poping out of her head.

"THEY DIDN'T!" Emily screamed, "THEY DIDN'T KILL THE MONKEYS!"

And then she fainted.

"Can I suck on this?" Harry asked.

"NO! That's a gas tank! If you drink that stuff, you will DIE!" Ella laughed.

Harry and Ella sat in the middle of the woods, surrounded by car parts and rusty tubes. They had always wanted to see if they could squeeze together under the of her car, but so far they had yet to even clean out all the parts. The car motor was dented, after Harry had thrown it against a tree in frustration. They were tired, sweaty, and covered in what looked like brown shoe polish.

"Do you think we should go back to the party?" Harry asked.

"How would we get there? Neither of us knows how to put this stupid thing back together again, and its way too far to walk." Ella sighed, "This was a bad idea."

"I agree. Wait," Harry said, "We're wizards! We can apparate!"

"AH HA!" Ella exclaimed. She put her heels back on and straightened Harry's tie. Together they apparated back to Dumbledor's house, and the first thing they saw were Emily, KD, and Julia. Julia and KD were trying to get Emily to stay on her feet, as she sang, "Show me the way to go...go...go...HOME! EVERYBODY! I'm tired...tired, and I want to go to to bed, JUST THE HOUSE-ELVES! WHOAH! Giddy up, cowboy, YE-HAW!!!"

"What's up with her?" Ella asked. KD and Julia just stared at them.

"What's up with YOU?" Ella asked.

"YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THE MONKEYS!" Emily yelled, raising her fist.

"Um...okay." Harry said.

"What have you two been doing?" KD asked.

"Taking apart the car." Ella said.

"A likely story! You killed them! I know you did it!" Emily shouted.

"Yeah, sure. Ok, let's go take this girl home." Julia sighed.

"SHOW ME THE WAY TO GO HOME!" Emily sang.

"So how was it?" Emily (once again sober) asked the next day.

"How was what?" Ella asked, confused.

"THE SEX!" Julia exclaimed.

"WHAT SEX???" Ella asked.

"You. Harry. Last night. 'Taking apart the car', you said."

"Oy Vey! We were _really_ taking the car apart." Ella exclaimed.

"Yeah, right. It's fine if you don't want to tell us, but you don't have to lie." KD said.

"I'm not lying!" Ella yelled.

"Ok, ok. We beleive you." Julia said, rolling her eyes.

"Good." Ella said.

They didn't beleive her.


End file.
